This invention relates to fluid powered slide units and more especially to an improved linear decelerator apparatus to facilitate bringing the slide to sudden and complete stops in a minimum of space while providing inexpensive and controllable dampening devices together with a method utilizing a metallic disc spring.
Fluid powered slide units are often subjected to heavy shock loads when brought to sudden complete stops. Conventionally, adverse results from damaging shock loads are avoided through the use of shock absorbers, including fluid filled and coil spring types or elastomeric bumpers. The invention contemplates providing controlled deceleration employing a disc spring.
By utilizing apparatus and method in accordance with the invention, the space and cost efficiency of an elastomeric bumper may be achieved while providing the superior controllability and deceleration of shock absorbers.